Végéta Sangoku : Le défi
by Shaili
Summary: Les idées farfelues de Bulma entraînent un défi entre Végéta et Sangoku. Qui sera le plus fort ? HUMOUR GARENTI !


**Les personnages de DBZ ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« N-n-on.. Bulma il en est hors de question ! »

« Allons Végéta. Ca te fera le plus grand bien ! »

« JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS JE NE ME RIDICULISERAI AINSI »

« Ah ! Ca suffit ! Tu iras et c'est tout ! »

Bulma sortit de la pièce, laissant seul Végéta dans son désarroi, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Elle était fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Elle longea le couloir pour descendre les escaliers, mais s'immobilisa, revenant sur ses pas.

La jeune femme entra à nouveau dans sa chambre et eut un petit rire nerveux en voyant son homme fulminer, les deux poings serrés, rouge de honte et de colère. Il se retourna ayant senti son ki. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de lui balancer :

« J'oubliais..tes affaires sont déjà prêtes mon chéri. Je les ai achetées hier matin, en allant faire du shopping avec Chichi. »

Végéta s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur prêt à attaquer. Il s'empara de son poignet, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Bulma..je te jure que je n'irai pas..et rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis »

La tête bleue soupira, détacha sa main de l'emprise de Végéta et fronça les sourcils

« Je fais ça dans ton intérêt, tu le sais bien. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Sangoku de.. »

C'en était trop. Il explosa.

« Alors là, je te l'interdis. Je peux t'assurer que cette Terre n'existera plus si Carot est au courant, et je n'aurais aucune pitié, ni même pour toi. »

Puis il s'envola en direction de la fenêtre et disparut dans les nuages.

Bulma sourit en coin. Elle avait eu une merveilleuse idée. Sangoku. Végéta allait se sentir moins seul. Et si son meilleur ami venait avec son homme, il ne se croirait plus ridicule.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient assises sur des transats, voulant profiter du merveilleux soleil qui s'offrait à elle, riaient à gorge déployée se remémorant d'anciens souvenirs, blablatant sans s'arrêter, se racontant les derniers potins. Chichi regarda sa montre du coin de l'œil. Déjà six heures et demi. Le temps était passé à une vitesse..

« Bulma tu m'excuseras, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je dois préparer le repas, sinon mes hommes vont encore râler. C'est très gentil à toi de nous avoir invité. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal entre amis. »

La jeune femme parut hésiter un instant puis elle se reprit bien vite ne voulant pas être lâche. Elle devait lui en parler.

« Au faite Chichi.. »

« Oui Bulma ? »

« Euh..voilà, tu m'as bien dit que Sangohan était professeur à l'université, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum..oui c'est bien ça. Mon fils est un savant. Plus un affreux combattant. J'en suis très fière. Dommage que Sangoten ne suive pas sa voix. »

Elle soupira, puis haussa les épaules.

« Et comment a-t-il réagi quand tu lui as dit qu'il allait arrêter de se battre ? »

« Et bien, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis il aimait bien l'école mon petit Sangohan », dit Chichi d'un air nostalgique.

Bulma sourit. Bien sûr que Sangohan ne pouvait pas refuser. Personne ne refusait quelque chose à Chichi. Au risque de prendre des coups de poêle.

« Pourquoi ces questions Bulma ? »

Celle-ci regarda un moment son amie, se racla la gorge, puis se lança.

« Voilà. J'ai décidé d'inscrire Végéta dans un collège pour adultes qui n'ont pas pu bénéficier d'une bonne scolarité. J'aimerai qu'à part se battre, Végéta puisse connaître les bases que l'on apprend à l'école. Seulement, quand je le lui ai dit, il est partit dans une telle fureur, que les jours suivants je me suis remise en question. Mais aujourd'hui je suis déterminée. Végéta doit aller à l'école. Il ne connaît même pas ses tables de multiplications. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, soupira, puis reprit.

« Je pensais que..enfin que Sangoku pourrait venir avec lui. Il a aussi besoin d'un bon entraînement instructif, au même titre que Végéta. Mais je sais qu'ils n'accepteront jamais. Alors, j'ai encore eu une idée. Cela concerne Sangohan. Il pourrait leur donner des cours particuliers. Au moins, ils seraient plus à l'aise, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Bulma attendait la réponse de son amie, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle soit de son côté. Celle-ci regardait la scientifique avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

« Mais..mais.. C'EST UNE EXCELLENTE IDEE BULMA ! »

« Qu'est ce qui est une excellente idée chérie ? »

Les deux amies se tournèrent vers Sangoku, suivit de Végéta, tous deux essoufflés après leur entraînement.

« Figures-toi que Bulma a eu une excellente idée.. »

A ces mots, Végéta lança un regard noir à sa femme. _Non Bulma, tu n'as pas fait ça.. _Bulma déglutit, espérant que le saïyen ne lui en voudrait pas.

« Bulma a décidé que Végéta allait aller à l'école pour suivre des cours.. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sangoku explosa de rire, ce que Végéta remédia par un grognement, rouge de honte.

« Tu ne devrais pas rigoler Sangoku, parce que tu vas aussi y aller. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Végéta irait seul. »

Un large sourire de vengeance amicale s'immortalisa sur le visage de Végéta, et le rire de Sangoku s'étouffa.

« Mais enfin Chichi.. »

« Il n'y a pas de "enfin" qui tienne ! Sangohan vous fera des cours particuliers ! »

Végéta lança une tape sur l'épaule de son rival préféré, un sourire extrêmement ironique aux lèvres.

« Et bah qu'est ce que t'as Carot ? T'as peur que je te batte dans des questions pourries du genre combien font 1 + 1 ? »

Sangoku s'apprêtait à protester, mais il se retint quand il vit la poêle que Chichi pointa en sa direction.

« Si tu refuses tu devras te débrouiller tout seul pour te faire à manger ! »

« Oh non Chichi pas ça.. »

Bulma ria et se leva du transat. Elle passa devant Végéta qui ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter.

« Allons Végéta, souris. Tu vas pouvoir surpasser Sangoku, je suis sûre que tu es beaucoup moins bête que lui. A condition que tu apprennes tes tables, bien sûr. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction de la maison, laissant Chichi menacer son mari.

_Rester calme. Expirer, inspirer. Elle me nargue. Elle fait ça pour m'énerver. Je ne vais pas lui donner ce plaisir. Allez Végéta, respire un bon coup et va tout de suite détruire les montagnes les plus proches au lieu de réduire cette maison en bouillie, et de prendre le poêle de Chichi pour frapper ce crétin de Carot.._

* * *

Végéta dînait tranquillement en compagnie de Bulma. Enfin, tranquillement n'était pas le mot.. Il dévorait toute la nourriture, faisant d'affreux bruits. Sa femme souriait. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder manger, même si parfois il la dégoûtait un peu. Végéta sembla remarquer le regard posé sur lui. Il leva la tête en direction de la scientifique.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, rien. »

Elle avait un sourire niais, ce qui fit rire le saïyen intérieurement. Il prit un grand verre d'eau qu'il commença à boire, quand Bulma lui lança soudainement :

« Demain c'est le grand jour mon chéri. Je t'ai préparé un cartable pour la rentrée. Tu seras le plus beau. Je t'ai même pris une trousse power rangers. Oh, aussi une de superman. Au moins tu auras l'embarras du choix. »

Végéta cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche et s'étouffa au passage, toussant et essayant d'attraper de l'air. Bulma éclata de rire. Elle adorait le provoquer. Et lui, se prenait toujours au jeu. Il était du genre très susceptible.

« J'é..j'espère que..c'est une blague.. ? »

Il était devenu blanc.

« Je rigole mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne serai pas allée jusque là.. _quoi que..j'y ai bien pensé. _Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Elle ria et sa réponse sembla rassurer Végéta qui continua à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Des cris. Des pleurs. Des vases cassés. Des soupires d'agacement.

« J'en ai marre ! sanglota Chichi. Tu es vraiment nul ! Je suis sûr que Végéta connaît au moins la moitié de ce que j'essaye de t'enseigner. Je vais passer pour qui moi, auprès des autres ? La femme d'un inculte ? »

« Mais enfin Chichi..ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas combien font 487951 x 0 que je suis un inculte ! »

« REFLECHIS ! JE VEUX QUE TU ARRIVES DEMAIN A L'ECOLE AVEC UN TEMPS D'AVANCE ! »

Le pauvre guerrier paraissait gêné. Il se gratta la tête, essayant de chercher la réponse à cette question qui semblait être une torture pour lui.

« C'est trop dur.. le chiffre est trop grand, je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour compter.. »

En entendant les mots de son mari, Chichi abandonna, et sortit de la pièce, plus désespérée que jamais. Sangoku regarda son fils, incrédule.

« Je..je vais te réexpliquer papa. C'est simple. Quand tu as un nombre qui se multiplie par 0, ça donne toujours zéro. Papa ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, oui j'ai compris Sangohan. »

« Très bien, alors si je te dit 17 x 0 ? »

Sangoku compta sur ses doigts, et ne se rappelant plus à quel nombre il était, il recommença. Sangohan aussi paraissait désespéré. Il comprenait sa pauvre mère qui se tuait aux explications.

« Papa, tu dois m'écouter quand je te parle. Tu n'étais pas assez concentré. Si ça continue, tu vas raté un train.. »

« Pas grave mon fils, je prendrai le suivant. Je suis pas pressé. »

Sangoku avait dit ça, avec le plus grand naturel du monde. Son fils se tapa le front et reprit :

« C'était une expression papa.. »

La partie n'allait pas être du gâteau, il le sentait bien.

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Et ce n'est que le début..


End file.
